


【琴白】從網友到伴侶要多少步

by amethyst24



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethyst24/pseuds/amethyst24
Summary: 背景：現代AU，Jean是大學心理學教授，Emma是基諾沙集團的CFO。兩人在論壇上認識。
Relationships: Emma Frost/Jean Grey
Kudos: 2





	【琴白】從網友到伴侶要多少步

“所以，你和Emma是怎麼認識的？” Charles一邊用叉子卷著義大利麵，一邊問坐在對面喝湯的Jean。

而在城市的另一邊，和Emma一起吃午飯的Erik也在問同一個問題：“什麼，你們在那一次晚會之前就認識了？”

Jean和Emma在一個“吐槽一下你的極品同事”論壇裡面相識。每一次Erik來接Charles下班，那個拉風的陣勢都讓方圓五十平米的人想要原地戴上墨鏡，不管是白天還是晚上。和Charles 相熟並且辦公室挨在一起至今還是單身的Jean日漸受不了這對狗男男的行為，便到市區八卦論壇裡開了個帳號使勁吐槽並打上了#秀恩愛死得快 之類這樣的tag。

無獨有偶。每天11點才離開公司的Emma以前都是被逼著和她的CEO Erik 一起加班到八九點就可以回家的。但自從Erik和Charles在一起後，因為這個人總是要準時下班去接他的寶貝教授，把一堆事情美其名曰“我對你百分百的信任”全部扔給她，導致她一個人工作經常到11點才能回家。即便是太忙而不得不兩個人留下來一起加班的時候，Erik也會把Charles接過來在辦公室裡看看書，並且Emma總能在抬頭的瞬間看到這兩個人想要把對方吻得死去活來的深情對視。終於，Emma也忍不住了，就這麼巧地去了同一個論壇，又掛上了同樣的 #秀恩愛死得快 的tag來吐槽她的極品搭檔。

這麼一來二去，儘管對人物學校公司都用了一般人不可能猜出來的名字，還是有細心的讀者看出來了兩位up主故事裡面人物的相似，分別在兩人的樓裡指路對方的貼子。

Emma就這樣遇上了Phoenix。她讀著Phoenix的對大學教授同事的描寫，藍眼睛，捲髮，確實是和Charles很像。但是說教授的男朋友同樣的帥氣，高冷之間透露著逼人的精英氣息。她認真思考了一下，覺得雖然她和Erik剛開始創業的時候經常要給這個人收拾爛攤子，但是從小到大他優異的成績和過人的動手能力也證明他確實是個精英。不過帥氣？Emma覺得只要見多幾個男人都不會形容Erik帥氣好吧，而且他那極度讓人反胃卻依舊自我感覺良好的狗腿鯊魚笑，怎麼可能高冷？

Emma讀著Phoenix對這故事的兩位主角的感情世界分析覺得很有趣。吐槽秀恩愛的up主多了，但是有時Phoenix會拋出一些心理學的觀點來詮釋兩人過長的熱戀期，讓Emma萌生了想要和對方聊天的想法。

於是給對方發了一條私信：「你好，我發現你對故事裡Chuck和Max兩位人物角色的情感分析很到位。我大學也是讀心理學的，也許我們可以交流一下。我是white queen」

Jean在批了三篇論文決定要下班回家的時候，抬起頭見到辦公室門口走過的Charles和Erik，她希望自己沒有抬頭，這樣就不會和Erik戒備的眼光對上。Erik總是對Charles身邊的單身人士不管男女都充滿警覺。Jean其實很想告訴他其實自己對Charles一點非分之想都沒有，但是每次看到他的樣子她便覺得就算告訴Erik自己是對人類沒興趣也沒有意義。

為了避免同路走到停車場的尷尬，Jean禮貌地拒絕了Charles現在就下班的邀請，說自己打算再處理一下學生郵件再走。目送兩位離開後，她並沒有點開郵箱，而是點開了市區論壇，想就著這個門口一瞥寫個小論文。

Jean登陸論壇就看到網友的指路和來自white queen的留言。她讀了過去幫年來白皇后的所有文章，對方的文筆活潑，不像自己像是寫論文一樣。而且看得出來，白皇后筆下的Magnus是她的多年好友，因為她批評起他來毫不留情，相反，在描述Francis的時候，對方的描述會溫柔一點，而且著重刻畫Francis可愛的一面。

就這麼讀下來，Jean覺得對方的人物確實和自己筆下的在性格方面有相似之處。她自己也覺得Charles是一個性格溫和，風趣幽默的人。但是Magnus和她認識的Erik卻相差得有點遠。比如白皇后寫Magnus“面目猙獰，只要一笑就能把周邊的小朋友嚇哭”。Jean有一次在走廊裡看到一個同事的孩子在地上摔倒了，正準備走過去的時候，就看到離得比較近的Erik衝過去抱起小孩哄他，甚至從Charles的辦公室拿來糖果給他吃。Erik儘管看上去一副生人勿近的樣子，但對小孩子還是挺有愛心的。

「你好，很高興認識你。我看了你的文，覺得你的故事犀利有趣。我大學也是心理學專業，我有時發現很多心理學上愛情和婚姻的研究結論並不適用於我的這兩個朋友。比如說他們過於長的熱戀期。大概因為別人的都是人間愛情，而他們是神仙愛情吧。」

就這樣，兩個人聊上了。一開始她們的確討論過筆下的人物會不會就是同一對。但她們很快就科學地分析了一下，很多人都覺得自己是獨一無二的，但其實從統計學的角度來說，大部分人的習性都是相似的。而在紐約這個瘋狂家的樂園，有兩對秀恩愛程度相似的情侶聽上去也不是什麼不可能的事。

她們聊天的時間沒有很多，一般情況下，都會以「我這邊的兩個人今天又在我面前親/抱/用眼神和對方上床⋯⋯」等等的句式開始對話。然後會就著對方的描述互相評論一下並一起大吼為什麼自己還是單身。當然，更多的情況是「他們都這樣了還不到論壇裡搞他們嗎」之類的催促對方更文。

慢慢的，White Queen和Phoenix開始聊到自己的生活。Jean從字裡行間可以看出來，Withe Queen是一個雷厲風行的商界女強人。儘管對方並沒有透露自己是做哪方面的生意，但估計那是和對外貿易相關的，因為有一次對方提到凌晨一點還被困在公司和不情願的搭檔一起應付精明的澳洲客戶。「你不知道那個澳洲客戶為了兩毛錢的樣子看上去有多欠揍，如果不是因為Francis在看著我們兩個和對方交涉，我懷疑我們其中一個會終於忍不住把電腦砸了。當然第二天我睡醒就買了個包獎勵自己成功地談下了這筆生意。」

自從認識了White Queen，Jean覺得打開了新世界的大門。她自己的生活很簡單，科研，學術會議，和為了拿到C的學生鬥智鬥勇。相對自己而言，白皇后才像是生活在紐約的那個，交易，會議，酒會，奢侈品。Jean自己對這種生活並沒有憧憬，但有時Jean在路邊咖啡廳喝咖啡的時候，看到步履匆匆打著電話的行人，會在想白皇后是不是也在繁忙地和不同的人打電話，還是在批評著做錯事的下屬。無聊的時候她會在心裡勾畫白皇后的形象：金髮，永遠穿著白色衣服，要麼是西裝，要麼是連衣裙，襯衫半身裙不太好做全白搭配她應該不會這麼穿。踩著一對可以讓整層辦公室都能聽到聲音的高跟鞋。那聲音能讓所有人打醒十二分精神工作，大概是公司裡女王般的存在。

女王Emma現在確實踩著她八寸的高跟鞋走進Erik的辦公室，並把一個文件夾放到他面前：“聽著，你必須給我去英國把這個客戶談下來。必要的時候，我建議你把Charles賣了以完成交易。”

“首先，Charles是我的摯愛，我不可能把他交給任何人；其次，這個客戶並不是不可替代，實在不行就再找另外一個。” Erik掃了一眼文件頭也不抬地回答。

“Elizabeth Braddock團隊研究出來的藥物有很大機會改善老人癡呆症，而且在臨床上有很好的表現。我們必須爭取到他們在美國的代理權，最好是線上獨家代理。Beddock家族和Xavier家族之間的友情持續了至少三代，你把Charles帶去，可以事半功倍。就這麼定了。” Emma沒等Erik回答，就走出去和他的秘書Angel商量與Braddock團隊洽談的事情，而且務必把Charles的機票也訂了。

完成這件事以後，Emma覺得有必要讓自己放鬆一下，於是她回到辦公室登入了市區論壇，準備和Phoenix分享她把這對黏人的情侶打包送去出差的事情。

Emma對Phoenix的生活很感興趣。讀大學時候的她也想過繼續攻讀心理學碩博士，然後找一個學校當博後，再申請教職這樣的人生規劃。然而她的青梅竹馬Erik卻明確地告訴她這樣的世界對於她來說太小了，像他們這樣從小在家族集團中長大的人，就應該去開拓更大的世界。他說如果Emma真的走了學術路線，毫無疑問她的天賦和優秀可以讓她成功地獲得終身教授的職位，但是這不會是從小就愛冒險的她想要的生活。Emma在自己的房間中想了一天一夜，看著堆滿衣帽間的奢侈品牌和梳妝台上各種的化妝品，明白Erik是對的。於是她拒絕了教授邀請她到實驗室裡當博士生的機會，畢業後和Erik一起做起了網上百貨。他們很幸運，憑著Frost家族在美國東北和Lehnsherr家族在歐洲的人脈，很快就站穩了腳跟並且拿到多個品牌的獨家代理。但正是這樣的順風順水會讓她思考如果她當初真的選擇了學術的道路會過著怎樣的生活。當她認識了Erik一見鍾情的男朋友Charles後，就更加多了機會去假設，畢竟Charles是一個可以無視上層社會的燈紅酒綠一心為了生物研究和人類社會作貢獻的人。她自知自己做不到，卻也不會壓制自己過剩的好奇。

現在她又認識了Phoenix，從交談中得知對方在紐約一所大學當心理學助理教授。Phoenix現在做的研究主要是創造力在不同領域中的定義。這跟Emma之前讀大學的時候在教授實驗室裡做的創新研究有一點類似，但相對於Phoenix，自己很顯然是一個門外漢，因此她會提出一些問題。Phoenix總會細心地給她解釋，並且總是稱讚她提的問題很獨特，希望自己帶的學生也能像她一樣悟性這麼高。

Emma不是沒想過向Charles打聽一下有沒有認識的同行在做類似的研究，說到底紐約也沒有很大，即便不是一個學校也有可能會認識。但是她又想，也許對方並不會想和網友過多地接觸，便打消了這個念頭。從聊天中她得知Phoenix的生活除了做研究以外，還要給一些可能要得F的人想辦法讓他們不用真的在成績表上得這麼一個糟糕的成績。Emma不得不由衷地感嘆和讚賞對方的善良，畢竟她讀書的時候最恨那些不好好學習然後想方設法得高分的人。她曾經對Erik說過，這些人的存在就是在浪費學習資源浪費社會資源，拿不到A可以有很多原因，但拿不到C很明顯就是不願意學習。Emma想到如果自己是教授，大概就會是學生口中的女魔頭或者滅絕師太。但想到大學生的年少輕狂和瘋狂嘴砲，很有可能這些浪費公共資源的人也覺得Phoenix是女魔頭，就會在心裡罵這幫身在福中不知福的蠢蛋。

「求救，我需要商業晚餐穿什麼的搭配建議！」Emma看到來自Phoenix的消息。

「我會建議穿連衣裙，一般我都會選這個，怎麼你也要參加這些無聊的晚會了？」

「我申請的項目nsf沒有批，同事建議我找商業渠道，他說有些創新公司可能也會對我的項目感興趣。正好下週三他就有一個投資人的酒會要參加，幫我弄到了邀請函。但他建議我不要再像平時在學校參加慶典那樣穿老土的襯衫黑裙。」

「你想要什麼顏色，要是你把測量數據給我，我可能可以直接幫你找一條。或者我可以給你推薦幾個牌子。」

「如果你能幫我找到那真的是太好了，但請務必是一個不需要賣腎的價格。我覺得墨綠色挺好的，測量數據晚點告訴你。有個學生要來了，我晚點再找你。」

Emma打開了幾個中高端的連衣裙網站，覺得都沒什麼看上的。於是在收到對方的數據後給她的設計師Jumbo Carnation打一個電話，讓他想辦法搞一件出來。然後她給Phoenix回了消息「我朋友之前給我送過一條墨綠的裙子，但我沒有穿過，要不你拿去試試，合適的話就送你了。」

作為Frost家族的設計師，Jumbo的工作效率實在是高， 他一個小時內便從自己的工作室裡找到了三件絕對可以滿足挑剔的Emma的墨綠色連衣裙，並且第一時間發給了她。Emma挑完以後立刻轉發給Phoenix，對方堅決表示要給她錢「實在是不能收這麼貴重的禮物。」

最後兩人敲定了，Emma會把衣服送到洗衣店去，然後把收據發給Phoenix，到時她會負責付乾洗的費用並且取裙子。這樣可以讓裙子有合適的主人，而Emma也不會直接收對方的錢。畢竟這件衣服也不是她自己買來的。

這個時候Angel進來了，向她匯報已經安排了跟Braddock家族的人約了下週二可以見面洽談代理的事宜。Erik表示他下週的一些推不掉的飯局和晚會必須由她去參加，讓她若有衝突務必想辦法推掉當天的行程。他們計劃週日出發週四回來。

Emma一邊心裡吐槽這兩個人擅用出差的便利來談戀愛，一邊讓Angel確認她下星期的安排可以把Erik的飯局加進日程。她慶幸自己給他們兩個請了這個可靠得力的秘書，她總是能把他們的事情安排得井井有條。

但是把Erik派到英國去談戀愛的直接後果是，她不得不又繼續加班保證所有事情運作正常。因此當週三她坐在前往一個原本Erik要去的投資人晚會時，她甚至只來得知道這本來是Erik答應參加的Charles學校舉辦的一個邀請各界商人投資他們學校的研究項目。

Emma進去就看到了左右逢源的Namor，Atlantis集團的新任掌門人。而對方顯然也見到了她，儘管他看上去還像是在聽旁邊的人說話，隔著人群的凝視致使她不得不走過去打招呼，堆起不自然的笑：“好久不見，沒想到在這裡見到你。”

Namor聳了聳肩：“你在這裡我才感到意外。我以為這些事情都是Erik負責的。”

他說的是事實。一般這種和學術有關的聚會，Emma都會避開，一來Erik可以和Charles一起出席，二來她知道Namor很喜歡出席這種場合，他對海洋的研究項目總是充滿興趣。他們兩個曾經在大學的時候交往過，分手的時候Emma意識到這是一個多麼嚴重的錯誤。因為她很努力了，還是沒有喜歡上對方。分手的時候Namor對她吼：“你至少應該對自己誠實一點。” 後來只要有對方參加的商業聚會，Erik都會提出參加，這樣避免了兩人見面的尷尬。

“那麼你看到感興趣的投資對象了嗎？” Emma不得不硬著頭皮繼續這場對話。也不知道哪個該死的安排座位把他們兩個的名牌放在一起。他們不得不坐在一起等待科研人員開始介紹自己的項目。

“有一個通過遙感數據和浮標數據做海洋生態變遷的項目我覺得挺有趣的，但我還是想和主項目人交流一下細節才能決定。你呢？”

這個問題難倒了Emma，她並沒有怎麼了解來參選的項目，她只能隨口扯了兩句和心理學有關的意圖打哈哈過去。Namor認真想了一下：“那我覺得你可能會對Jean Grey教授的項目有興趣，我聽Charles說，她是他們系的新秀。”

還好演講終於開始了，Emma開始了全神貫注地聽演講，只有在間隙的時候才會偶爾和Namor交流兩句。

“接下來有請來自哥倫比亞大學心理系的Jean Grey教授，她的課題是個視覺體驗對創新能力的影響。”

Emma說不清楚是什麼先吸引到她注意力，是課題還是演講者的墨綠色連衣裙。她的大腦像炸開了一樣：Phoenix，星期三晚上的投資人晚會，心理學，墨綠色連衣裙，Charles的同事⋯⋯她甚至沒有聽到內容，只是在聽到Grey教授問有什麼問題的時候才反應過來已經演講結束了，然後她什麼都沒有想，就舉起了手。

沒有管Namor詢問的目光，對方一定知道自己剛才一直在走神。她緊緊地盯著台上的人：“你好，我對你的課題很有興趣。我的問題可能會有點偏題，但不知道看到別人的行為，比如我的一對同事，他們很喜歡隨時吻在一起，這樣的視覺體驗，會不會激發旁人的寫作創意？”

Jean在看到台下那個氣場不容輕視穿著白西裝的女人舉手時，想到的不是剛才的演講哪裡可能沒有解釋清楚，而是這個人就是她想像中的White Queen。當聽完整個問題的時候，她的想法只有“是她”。

當然，Jean並沒有因為這種見到靈魂網友的場面而失了方寸。她感謝了對方的提問，給出了一個比較合理的回答，然後優雅地下場。

“所以你為什麼要提出和她的課題關係不大的問題？” Namor不解地問Emma，他對她足夠熟悉地知道她不會在沒有準備的情況下說話，並且清楚剛才她在演講過程中什麼都沒有聽進去。

“因為如果她能有創意地回答我的問題，那才能證明她有足夠的能力研究創造力這方面的課題。” Emma開始了胡編亂造。

“那她的回答能讓你滿意嗎，女王大人。” Namor笑了，這個女人總是能成功地糊弄他。

“我已經準備投資了，你說呢？海王陛下。” 

他們沒有再說話，等到大家可以開始走動交流的時候。Emma只有一個目標，而同樣地，Jean也是。她們終於面對面的時候，異口同聲地說出“原來是你。”

接下來的時間，沒有人能靠近這對奇怪的組合，商場上的冰冷白皇后現在正熱情地和一個大學教授一起眉飛色舞地討論著沒有人敢去聽或者打斷的話題。Emma瘋狂地說Jean對Erik的描寫過於溫柔了導致了自己完全沒認出來Max就是Erik。Jean則表示任何一個正常人都會覺得Erik長得並沒有Emma描寫的Mganus那麼嚇壞小朋友。但她們達成一致的是，還好這對黏人的情侶去英國了，讓晚會的空氣沒有因為他們戀愛的酸臭味遭到破壞。

之後的聊天就正式多了，Emma詢問了Jean申報的課題項目的規模，預估經費，時長，人數，對社會的貢獻，之前有沒有類似的項目，研究的創新點在哪裡。Jean很認真地回答了所有問題。她由衷地佩服Emma在工作上認真的態度，對方剛剛用極短的時間看完了整個申報項目的資料，然後就Jean的回答提出更細節的提問。上一分鐘兩個人還處於網友的見面，這一分鐘已經儼然成為了投資方與被投資者的緊張問答。工作中的Emma強勁精明，她的氣場吸引了Jean，她希望自己能更深入了解這個商界女王。

而對於Emma來說，Jean是一個善於交流學術的人。她不止精通自己的學術，而且能很好地向不在這個專業範疇內的人清晰闡述實驗內容，這樣一個投資對象無疑是一個安全的選擇。

告別的時候，Jean拒絕了Emma讓司機送她而是選擇了叫出租車。Emma看著她上車後準備走上自己車的時候，Namor在車門邊攔住了她：“順路送我嗎，我的司機臨時有急事來不了。”

Emma深深地看了他一眼，嘆了一口氣：“我們可以走走，司機會跟著。走完以後你的司機就有空了。”

“我看到你和Grey教授一直在聊天。”

“是的，她的研究成果可能會對我們的網站設計改善有很大幫助。所以我們聊了很多。”

“不，Emma，你可能可以騙過你自己。但我還是能看出來，你喜歡她，你聽她說話的時候眼中充滿了鼓勵，你對著她說話的時候眉飛色舞，就好像一對完美的舞伴希望音樂不要停止一樣。你希望這個晚會沒有那麼快完結。你喜歡和她說話。”

“我們有共同話題，比較聊得來。這很正常。” Emma盡量鎮定地回答他的話。她希望這場對話快點結束，因為她知道Namor想說什麼，但她不想聽他親口說出來。

“Emma，我愛過你，你一直都知道。但你從來沒有愛過我，你裝得很像，但我能感覺出來。你為了讓你父親高興和我在一起，你甚至願意和我結婚。但我們在一起的時候，你的眼睛從來沒有光，你對得A的熱情都比和我談戀愛的時候要高。如果我沒有發現你的博客······”

“夠了Namor，我們分手是我的錯，但不代表你可以拿我的隱私說三道四。” Emma冷漠地打斷了他的話，她開始後悔剛才沒有直接拒絕他並且上車回家。事實上，她後悔他們甚至開始過一段戀情了，因為，那也是她的錯。

“我想說的是，Emma，你喜歡她。你不應該把自己鎖在角落裡不出來，勇敢一點。分手的時候我恨過你，但我們從小一起長大，我希望你能幸福。” Namor伸出雙臂抱了抱她。

Emma站在自己公寓的落地窗前看著燈光璀璨的曼哈頓，她在想Namor說的話。沒有多少人知道Emma喜歡同性，在她和Namor分手之前，只有她的哥哥Christian知道。後者並沒有跟任何人說過這個事情，因為他公開出櫃後被自己的父親逐出家門讓他們都知道這是一個禁忌，他不願意看到他最愛的妹妹承受這些傷害。

然而這個世界上有些秘密，越是想要在認識的人面前隱瞞，就越是想要找一個自認為夠隱密的渠道發洩。Emma把她所有的心事寫在了一個匿名博客裡，本來她藏得很好的。但就像Namor說的， 一個人不愛自己的時候，不管藏得多好，認真去愛的那個人總能感受到。他想盡一切辦法讓Emma愛上自己，最後卻不小心發現了那個博客。

“叮。” 手機提示音把她從回憶中拉了出來。她有點期待地打開手機，卻發現是Erik的短信，是一張他和Charles在放煙花的照片。她沒好氣地回覆“你們那邊已經半夜三點了，請快回酒店睡覺好明天趕飛機”並且把照片轉發給了Jean並配文字“工作還要被虐。” Jean回覆了一個擁抱的表情並且告訴她自己剛給Charles說了她的項目得到投資的好消息。

那晚過後，兩人又恢復到了平時的聊天狀態，不過不同的是，現在她們開始用短信交流了。這意味著等待回覆的時間下降了許多，同時聊天的頻率高了起來。

這一天Emma和Erik一起六點下班，兩人一起走進電梯的時候Erik還是覺得有點不可置信Emma今天不加班的原因是“約了人看電影”。要知道這個女魔頭除了工作和代表Frost家族出席大大小小在紐約的宴會，別的時間不是在家充電就是在打趣他和Charles。身為Emma最親近的朋友，至少Erik這麼認為，他已經想不起來Emma和Namor分開後上一次Emma約人去看電影是什麼時候，甚至這個時候可能就沒有存在過。

“你如果是要去哥大接Charles的話就順路帶上我吧，我也去那裡。” Emma故意等到在出電梯的時候才說這話，並且好整以暇地欣賞Erik從震驚到百思不得其解的表情轉換，然後跟著他上車。

Erik和Emma不同，除非重要場合，否則他都會選擇自己開車。而Emma因為不想忍受煩人的紐約交通基本上都是叫司機。因此當Erik想起剛剛Emma確實沒有叫司機來接她的時候，他們已經安安穩穩地駛出了大樓，而坐在副駕上的Emma正對著手機飛快地編輯短信發送出去。而當Emma 在下車後依然表示和他同路以後，他已經放棄驚訝這個選項，而是決定看看Emma葫蘆裡賣什麼藥。他甚至懷疑Emma可能約了Charles。

當Emma在Jean的辦公室門前停下的時候，Erik覺得這個世界沒有什麼是不可能發生的了。他怎麼都沒想到他的搭檔居然要和他愛人最熟的同事要去約會了。

“Emma，你怎麼來了？” Charles剛從Jean的辦公室打開門出來，看到笑得一臉燦爛的Emma有點疑惑，首先Emma絕對不會對他這麼笑，其次Emma並不負責與學術界的合作，所以她基本不可能在這裡。

Emma還沒來得及回答，Jean聽到Charles的話就對著門口喊：“Emma你等一下，我馬上就好。”

Charles現在更摸不著頭腦了，然後他看到了和他一樣疑惑的Erik。後者搖了搖頭，示意他什麼也別問。

“我們準備去看電影，有興趣一起嗎？” Jean從辦公室走出來的時候看著一臉無奈的Erik和兩眼大放八卦光彩的Charles，還有一副不打算滿足這兩個人好奇心的在看手機的Emma，決定打個圓場。

Emma聞言抬頭微笑地看著Erik，後者莫名覺得後背發涼，多年死黨的經歷告訴他這個時候最好遠離這個可怕的女人。他在Charles來得及開口之前近似拖走他並留下一句“你們玩得開心點，我們訂的餐廳快到時間了先走了。”

Jean和Emma從電影院出來後都是一副表情沉重的樣子，不知道的人還以為她們倆在商場裡面吵了一架。兩個人一邊走著一邊若有所思，都沒有想要說話的準備。直到Emma意識到她們兩個都還沒吃飯，提議去附近的一家日本餐廳。

“現在我們可以好好討論一下這部傷心的電影了。我原本只是因為聽說兩個演員拍這個電影時發展成現實情侶了才想看看。我沒想到這是一個這麼傷感的故事[1]。” Emma顯然為自己為了演員就去看一部電影這個決定非常後悔。

“我覺得很傷心的是我甚至不覺得他們做錯了什麼。兩個孤獨太久的人，從別人的孩子那裡偷來幾年的時光。最後還是只有他們兩個人過完剩下的日子。”

“最慘的是他們曾經擁有過，而到最後他們還是沒能有自己的孩子。而女主直到病死之前都不願意原諒自己。”

“最後男主坐在海邊那個孤獨的樣子，那可是我男神啊。太難過了。或許兩個演員就是因為故事太悲慘了決定現實裡面圓滿一次。” 

“我覺得我要回家看幾部喜劇平復一下心情圓滿我自己。你要是有興趣要不也來？” 

“我沒有問題，現在我要瘋狂地點刺身來平復一下我的心情。沒什麼是吃一頓不能解決的，如果有，那就多吃幾頓。” Jean拿起菜單，決定在現實生活中過得開心一點，“要來點清酒嗎？”

”喝，喝完我讓司機來送我們回去。“

接下來的幾個月，Emma每個星期都會約Jean到家裡看電影。有空的時候兩個人還會約午飯。在這之前很多時候Charles會約她到附近的泰國餐廳或者中餐廳一起解決。但自從Charles和Erik在一起以後，這種約會的次數就直線下降。她也習慣了一個人在辦公室裡吃飯，畢竟放空自己也是很好的休憩。但現在Jean會期待和Emma一起午飯。Emma一般會提前一天給她發信息問她方不方便一起吃午飯，並且為了不讓可怕的紐約交通影響到她接下來的課，會提前問好自己想吃什麼午飯時間買了帶過來兩人一起在她的辦公室裡面吃。Emma會跟她分享工作上的事，比如新來的實習生不願意去影印文件，又或者她和Erik一起去見一個客戶，走進去之前兩人打賭這個煩人的客戶會說些什麼。一般情況下Erik都會輸錢，因此他說Emma“簡直就是個心靈感應者”。Jean覺得這就像每次學生來敲門的時候從對方的敲門力度就能聽出是來問問題還是討要分數。“那看來我們兩個都能讀心。” Emma會這麼說。

這天Jean出門前就收到Emma的短信告知她臨時要和Erik對一份下午要簽的合約作最後校對而不得不取消午飯的安排。當Jean在學校走廊碰到Charles的時候便答應了對方的午飯邀請。所以我們就回到開頭的對話。

“我們是在市區論壇上認識的。” Jean的回答很簡短，她覺得最好還是不要讓Charles知道她們在論壇裡面聊什麼。

“你們是在交往嗎？”

“我們只是一起出去了幾次，怎麼就交往了？”

“那你喜歡和Emma出去嗎？”

Jean回想了一下最近和Emma的約會，沒什麼特別，就是吃飯看電影，但是她確實很喜歡這些時候。Emma總是能接上她的話，同樣的，她也像是知道Emma在想什麼。雖然說很多時候她都能很快知道別人的感受和想法，但是面對Emma的時候這種能力就像是加強了一樣。

“我們有很多共同愛好。我覺得如果我喜歡男人的話，我們會喜歡同一類的。”

“你們兩個都是會洞察人心的人。我覺得你們在一起挺配的。” Charles嘟囔著喝下了自己的玉米濃湯。

Jean不太確定怎麼和Charles討論這個問題，便岔開話題聊起了最近爭取到的項目資金和再招一個碩士生的打算。

而另一邊的Erik和Emma討論完合同以後，就問起了她是怎麼在投資者晚會上獨獨看上了Jean。

“其實也沒什麼，我之前就認識她了。這個項目我也挺有興趣。所以就決定投資了。”

“什麼，你們之前就認識了？” Erik基本上認識Emma所有的朋友，尤其是現在還走得比較近的。他從來沒在她這裡聽說過Jean。

“這個事情起源有點複雜，” 而且和你有關，Emma心裡嘀咕著，“我們是網友。”

“我看得出來你挺喜歡她的，三天兩頭就找人家去吃飯。而且還約回家。” 有一次Erik去Emma家拿一份文件，看到Jean在客廳裡。

“你想說什麼？” Emma終於忍不住打斷Erik的試探。

“你會考慮和她在一起嗎？我敢打賭她也喜歡你。我聽Charle說Jean比較獨來獨往。”

“你怎麼什麼都知道，而且你怎麼知道人家也是喜歡女的。” Emma翻了個白眼，自從Erik戀愛了以後，就喜歡有事沒事關心她的感情生活，以前的他從來不這樣，那時候他們都是直接去他名下的地獄火酒吧瘋狂喝酒然後司機把他們送回家。有的時候她甚至覺得可能他們就這麼各自孤獨地搭伙過一輩子了。現在這個人開始居家起來了，Emma表示十分不適應。

“這世界上不會有女人對Charles一點感覺都沒有，除非她不喜歡男人。” Erik那信誓旦旦的發言差點讓Emma一口湯噴到他的西裝上。

“我懷疑你就是用這種歪理拿到Braddock的代理的。當然，還有就是對方受不了你們兩個在她面前用眼神操對方決定快點結束會議。” Emma決定用吐槽對方的秀恩愛來結束這個話題。

“我覺得你們應該考慮一下在一起，你們看上去很般配。” Erik顯然不打算放棄。

“那你有什麼建議嗎？” Emma狠狠地切著牛扒，顯然她更想切Erik，但實際情況不允許。

“你們互相喜歡對方，不就是一句話的事嗎？”

“我們還需要更了解對方，不像你一樣，見面就決定托付終身。”

“事實上我們一起度過了一個美好的晚上然後在一起的，你知道，在⋯⋯”

“我不想光天化日聽你描述美好的性生活。司機十分鐘後就到了你快點吃吧。” Emma終於找到方法讓Erik閉嘴了。

但Erik的話確實讓Emma深思起來。她喜歡Jean，而如果她的心靈感應和平時一樣準的話，那Jean也是喜歡她的。 

“你今天看起來心不在焉。”

Jean現在正盤腿坐在Emma的茶几邊上，一邊打開pizza盒一邊對Emma說。後者剛剛在門鈴響的時候不知道為什麼打開了陽台門。

“啊⋯⋯是的，這幾天工作有點多，我睡得不太夠。” Emma關上門，走過來坐在茶几旁，“這家的菠蘿Pizza不錯，你一定要多吃一點。”

“沒想到你還記得我說過喜歡菠蘿，” Jean抓起來吃了一口，“那好像是我們還沒有見面之前說的。”

“噢，關於你的事我都記得。你之前不是說想買的那款按摩儀沒有打折嗎，你猜怎麼著，我前兩天和他們商討合作的事情。他們給合夥人一人送了一個。我也不需要用，就給你了。” 其實只有一個，Emma摁著Erik的頭搶過來了，但沒有必要讓Jean知道。

“真巧，我也給你帶了禮物，之前你不是說考慮買上次我們看的電影的原著嗎，我朋友給我送了一本，還有作者的簽名。” 其實是拜託Charles找關係要到的，對方倒是答應得很爽快。不過他剛好知道Jean從來不把悲劇電影的書買回來，所以以簽名為餌讓她說出了目的。

“Erik是顧著和Charles談戀愛所以把事情都扔給你了嗎？我看他這幾天都挺準時來學校接Charles下班的。”

事實是，這幾天Emma並沒有加班，只是為了搞清楚Jean在自己心目中的位置而每天在辦公室裡假裝忙碌。然後她不得不承認Erik是對的，她不再喜歡大家都下班後自己還像個女強人一樣待在辦公室裡盯著澳洲和香港的股市，而是希望可以和Jean一起在家裡一起吃晚飯和看肥皂劇。她決定了，下一次見到的時候必須說清楚。

“我有事情要跟你說。” Emma開口前喝了一口酒給自己壯膽，畢竟這是一個重要的請求。

Jean看Emma的神情就猜到她要說什麼，就像她們之間經常開玩笑說的，或許這就是心靈感應吧，只存在於她們之間的。自從那天和Charles的對話後，她也不是沒想過如果她和Emma在一起會怎樣。可能和現在的生活也沒什麼不同。兩個人在一起，看劇的時候有個人一起吐槽，買東西的時候多一個人給意見。和朋友出去別人都是一對對而自己形單影隻不是沒有羨慕過。現在自己找到了那麼一個人，她可以陪著自己安靜，陪著自己吐槽，聽上去就很歲月靜好。所以，Jean望進Emma的眼中，那雙在商場上可以用眼神將對手殺千百萬遍的雙眼現在流露著真摯。

“可以，我願意。”

兩人會心地笑了，然後繼續轉回去吃各自的pizza。除了那幸福溢出嘴角的笑容，你甚至不會意識到她們剛剛共同在一起的決定。這天晚上兩個人看了The Holiday，一部描述一個充滿快樂和愛的聖誕假期的電影。

“所以你們在一起了？” 這天Emma蹭Erik的車去哥大的時候，後者看著她溫柔的笑容竟覺得後背毛骨悚然。這個女人就算在他們第一次簽得一個大客戶的時候都沒有這樣笑過。

“是的，你知道，我覺得我們有空可以來個double date什麼的。” Emma繫上安全帶，輕快地哼著Lucky。

“也許吧，但你打算怎麼告訴老頭子？Christian的事你也看到了。”

“老頭子現在哪裡有我風光。我說什麼就是什麼，他要是反對我就不回波士頓了。你家和Xavier家加起來夠我們公司繼續活下去了。現在，我要去見我的愛人。” Emma輕鬆地笑著，她不會讓任何事情阻止她和Jean在一起。

這世上有多少人，可以跟你從網上相遇相識，在現實相知相戀。Emma Frost會說你，有一個。Jean Grey會接上，一個，夠了。

[1]法鯊夫妻的電影：the light between oceans


End file.
